


Christmas Undertale Short-shorts

by Healy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, Holidays, Minor Mettaton/Papyrus, Post-Pacifist Route, Snowdin Funfest 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the monsters of Undertale spent their Christmas vacation. (Won third place in the writing category at Snowdin Funfest 2015 on Starmen.net.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Nuisance to the Neighborhood

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray! I can't believe my entry placed third in writing for the [Snowdin Funfest](https://forum.starmen.net/forum/CurrentEvent/snowfest)! I didn't completely wipe out! I'm so pleased. Special thanks for the good folks at Starmen.net for hosting the contest. Hope you've had a happy holidays!

“Why are we going to this guy’s house again?” asked Sans, marching past Christmas decorations.

“Because,” thundered Papyrus, “their new Christmas display disgraces the whole neighborhood! It’s too gaudy and bright.”

“Think you’re just jealous ‘cuz it’s fancier than yours.”

“Quiet!” Papyrus rang the doorbell. Mettaton answered.

“Why hello there, Mettaton!” cried Papyrus, eyes wide with shock. “We simply wanted to wish our new neighbor Merry Christmas!”

“Oh darling, you can come here anytime you like,” said Mettaton.

They talked for a bit; Papyrus got Mettaton’s autograph. Then he went back inside.

“So?” asked Sans.

Papyrus sighed. “He’s so dreamy!”


	2. You Should Have Expected This Joke

Toriel was cooking dinner when she noticed the bones flying around. She dodged one that almost upended her snail stew. “Sans!” she shouted. “You better not be messing around out there!”

“No, no, it’s cool,” answered Sans from the dining room.

Toriel sighed and returned to her cooking. She was almost finished with the butterscotch-cinnamon muffins when another bone flew into the kitchen. “Sans!” she screamed. “Quit horsing around!”

“No, it’s fine, this time I got it.” He entered the kitchen with a small bone floating above his head. “Honey! Guess who’s under the missile-toe?”

“Oh, Sans!” She kissed him.


	3. That's Rough, Buddy

“So, seeing your family this Christmas?” the store clerk asked Asgore.

Asgore sighed. “Not likely.”

“Work?” she asked.

“Ah, no, divorced, actually. Won’t see the kid until New Years, at this rate.”

“Yikes. Why’d she leave?”

“I… I declared war against the humans. Killed six. I’m not proud.”

The clerk smiled as she wrapped his presents. “Well, least your family’s still okay.”

“Oh, no,” replied Asgore. “My adopted child died from an illness, and my son was killed when he took their body to the surface. That’s what started the war.”

“Oh!” she cried. “Have a nice day, I guess?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "also I think my ex is dating a skeleton"


	4. Cake for Christmas

Undyne pounded the counter. “Christmas cakes!” she screamed. “Doesn’t anyone here know where I can buy the human Christmas cakes!”

“Geez, Undyne,” said Alphys. “You don’t have to scare everybody.”

Undyne looked around. The entire store was cowering. “Eh, you’re right.” She put down her spear.

“Besides, we can just make our own,” said Alphys. “All we need are a sponge cake, strawberries, a Santa decoration…”

“Great! Then I’ll go get ‘em!” Undyne rushed off. She came back with thirty sponges (plus one cake), forty quarts of strawberries, and a six-foot-tall light-up plastic globe Santa.

Alphys shrugged. “Eh, close enough.”


	5. A Toast!

The annual monster Christmas party was a smashing success. Drinks were flowing, jams were playing, and everyone was having a good time. Soon it was time for the Christmas dinner, and Asgore introduced the meal.

“I propose a toast,” said Asgore. “To togetherness!”

“To *family*,” said Toriel.

“To family *and* togetherness!” cried Papyrus.

“To family, togetherness, and beauty!” said Mettaton.

“Hey, don’t forget about justice!” yelled Undyne.

“Or *nakama*,” added Alphys.

The party erupted into pandemonium. Everybody in the room yelled out their own toasts.

Finally, Sans tapped his glass. “To one-upmanship!”

Everyone agreed; it was a pretty appropriate toast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just thought, maybe Toriel's and Asgore's toasts should be switched? Oh, well.


	6. Holiday Farewells

Of all the students in Miss Klein’s art class, Frisk was her favorite. They were good at following directions, but knew when to cut loose and get really creative. And they were an ace at working with other children. She didn’t know what she’d do without them.

After Christmas break, she asked her class to draw pictures of what they wanted most in the New Year. Most students drew toys or games, but Frisk drew a goat-child holding a flower.

“It’s my friend,” they said. “I want him to get better next year.”

“Are they sick?”

“Kinda. I miss him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**IT'S OVER!**_ Thanks to the good people of Starmen.net for giving me the third place prize for this fic, and thanks to you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
